A common configuration of gate involves an inner panel section pivotally coupled to a gate post and an outer panel section coupled to the inner panel section for relative folding movement. The panel sections are movable between a closed position in which the panel sections are substantially co-planar so as to span across a respective portion of a gate opening and an open position in which the panel sections are folded against one another so that the respective portion of the gate opening is unobstructed by the panel sections. A drive is coupled to the inner panel section to typically rotate the inner panel through a range of approximately 90 degrees between the open and closed positions. A track may be used to guide the outer panel section to fold relative to the inner panel section as the inner panel section is folded. Installation of a track, either in the ground or supported on an overhead structure can be costly and time consuming to install, particularly when the ground is uneven or difficult to penetrate.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,942,185 by Long, discloses one example of a folding gate in which one or more outer panel sections is coupled to an adjacent panel section at the inner end thereof by a hinge structure. An operating linkage is coupled between the panel sections to control movement of the outer panel section between the open and closed positions without requiring a track. The operating linkage includes a driven gear on the outer panel section coupled to a drive gear on the adjacent inner panel having a gear ratio relative to one another that causes the outer panel section to be folded through an range of approximately 180 degrees relative to the adjacent inner panel section from the closed position to the open position. The geared connection requires considerable maintenance to operate and may be readily susceptible to breakage such that its use in a security gate may be undesirable.
Another trackless folding gate is available by Gunnebo, known as the Quick Folding Gate. The Quick Folding Gate includes an operating linkage which is coupled between the inner and outer panel sections. The configuration of the linkage however requires that the hinge between the inner and outer panel sections be located within the common plane of the panel sections. The panel sections must be spaced apart in the closed position to accommodate the hinge structure such that the gap represents a hazard which can cause injury to persons as the gate is opened if any limbs are positioned in the gap for example.